My wolf and I
by Miss Granger-Malfoy
Summary: A story Embry/OC. A girl from Forks kicked out from Forks's Hight School and come to the La Push High School with her friend Ginny. She didn't know she would find love with a large L. Take a look to know more. Rated M for futur Lemon
1. Preview

_Hello everyone :D_

_I wanted trying to write a fiction in English. It's a translation of one of my stories. I modified some details from the original version in French._

_English isn't my maternal language so please, excuse me for the faults of grammars or orthographs._

_If there are too many mistakes, tell me so I can correct it._

_Enjoy and don't forget the reviews_

_Oh and before I forget **I don't own Twilight and the characters only Miley Hutch.**_

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

I didn't think that the love at the first sight existence –to love with a capital L and at the first glance- although I had the proof before my eyes. Ginny, my best friend, loved at first sight (and still loves) Seth. Seth is an Indian from the reserve of La Push. Although I saw their story began on the hubcaps - they came together only three hours after their meeting (!) On the beach near the reserve, I couldn't believe it, at least for me. Until I'm kicked out of the high school in Forks. Ginny was gone. She had requested a transfer to the school of the Quileute reservation because she cannot be separated from her Seth. I didn't understand but I was happy for her. Every morning I get her to the La Push's high school. I get her to the evening, so we can all do our homework and then I re-deposited in front of her home. I thought it wouldn't happen to me. I took pleasure in this life that was mine. But I realized later that it was not a life until I met him ..


	2. Chap 1:First Day at school POV Mil's

_Disclaimer : Again, I don't own Twilight, only Miley Hutch and Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "First day at school"<strong>

**POV Miley**

Again –this is the fifth time from 6:30 a.m.- my mother goes to my room to get me up, I should say try to make me up which is very difficult but I have to get Gin and lead us in school. Since this is my first day at my new high school. I had promised to be home for 7:30. I opened, finally, an eye when my mother came into my room shouting, "Get up".

Painfully, I fixed my alarm clock for several seconds until I realized what time it was: 7:15. I got up, perfectly awake now. I went running to the shower. When I finished, I dressed as usual, that is to say, leather pants and leather jacket over a t-shirt, all black.

Taking my (black) bag on my shoulder, I went down stairs and forked left to finish in the kitchen. I put my boots (leather and black) with heel. I ate quickly my breakfast. Putting on my bag, I went to my motorcycle parked outside. I put on my helmet and my gloves and mounted it. I hit the ground running and turn left at top speed to the home of Ginny. It was waiting outside her home. I looked at my watch, I was actually in a few minutes late. She climbed behind me muttering: "Always late ... get angry ... wants Seth ..." We set out to the Indian reserve.

Arriving in the vicinity of high school, I slow down before stopping in front of Seth whom expecting us. I should say that Seth expecting Ginny. 2 seconds after I am arrested, they were already in the arms of one another. How beautiful love. I took off my helmet and a welcome nod to Seth. He answered the same way. I asked where was the secretariat. Ginny told me the direction. Quickly, I found the reception. The secretary asked me my name and I said, "Hutch Miley." She welcomed me and gave me my schedule and a plan. I thanked her and threw me out. First and second hour, I had chemistry. I like this lesson. I met Seth and Ginny and asked them where it found the chemistry lab. Seth pointed out to me that some of his friends, whose Jared had also chemistry. He showed me different path that will lead me to my other courses and I was introduced to Jared and his girlfriend, Kim. Coming to the class, Jared let me introduce myself to the teacher as he joined his friends. I watched them quietly. They were 5. Looking at the teacher, he showed me my place in the right row (side door) in the second block. I went and I realized that everyone was watching me. I felt uncomfortable but feeling disappeared as soon as the teacher began his lesson. I understood perfectly well despite we were already mid-year. As we started-finally-manipulation, Prof. Horrison cried.

- Call! What do you do? Are you lacking in intelligence or are you so lazy that you expect everything to be done as if by magic? Horrison asked.

I turned to the famous Call. It was a friend of Jared. I took the opportunity to observe as unobtrusively as possible. He seemed to be perfectly muscled from what left guessed his t-shirt. His hair was short and black. His eyes were a cinnamon color. Eyes where I could get lost greaaaaathly long. In short, it's a hot guy. When I watched his eyes again, I note first that at last he looked at me staring at me would be more accurate. And I plunged into his eyes. I felt a strange sense of happiness and well-being previously unknown to me at least at school. I also felt my stomach do a somersault and my heart start to pound. I felt my cheeks turn red under his scrutiny. I felt good but also evil. I breathed as soon as this I needed air. Then suddenly he let go of the eyes and all those sensations that invaded me, left me abruptly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them again, breathing quietly. I always looked up to him and I noticed that his friends did not miss anything from our exchange.

-Call! Are you listening? Hyperventilating now, Mr Horrison when he noticed that his student was looking elsewhere.

-Of course, Mr. Can I know what you reproach me with Mr? asked the so-called Call.

-Mr Call, I would point you had not yet begun unlike the whole class, he answered.

Deciding to intervene, I appeal to the teacher.

-Mr Horrison, excuse me but I think I did something that I should not. I said innocently.

-Miss Hutch, but what did you do? he asked when he came to my bench.

-I don't know Mr, I followed what the procedure but apparently I goofed somewhere.

I turned to the so-called Call and I noticed that he looked at me. I gave him a smile and a wink. He returned my smile. During the rest of the time, Mr Horrison left alone "Call" as he transferred all his attention on me. During the rest of the time, he didn't leave me eye at once. The end of the lesson is fast approaching. While I was picking up my business, Mr Horrison called me to his office. As I headed for it, "Call" went next to me smiling at me. I returned to him his smile when I came to the teacher.

-Miss Hutch, can I know why you have "missed" your experience? He asked.

-Mr Horrison, I did not mean to. I ignored the consequences of my act. I replied in a voice trembling the least I tried.

-Miss, I know you did it on purpose. What I do not understand is why? he replied.

-Okay I admit. I interposed, so to speak, because two years ago my Chemistry teacher belittled me as you did with this boy. I thought that was unfair, that's all. I said.

-Okay, everything will be. You can go there. He said pointing to me the door.

I left the class and tried to think back to what Jared told me the way to the local history. Then I remembered perfectly, I walked a good step towards my course.

Arriving in front of the local history, I saw that the door was closed, indicating that Mr Horrison me up late. Knocking at the door, I entered when I heard a "Come in". Crossing the door, I noticed first that "Call" was with me at least in two courses, secondly the whole class looked at me and thirdly the teacher looked at me waiting surely as I speak. I blush in front of all those looks on me. I walked to the history teacher: Mrs. Halika.

-Hello, Miss ...? She said in a voice rather slender.

- Hutch, Mrs.. Miley Hutch. I'm new, I replied in a voice of more timid.

- Well, Ms. Hutch you started the year well with what I see, 'she said.

- Mr Horrison kept me after class, I replied.

- I let this time but this does not happen again, she said.

- You are going to sit there, she said, pointing at me right in front of the bench where "Call" and his friends are.

I went to my place and I notice that "Call" still looking at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world. I sat down, I left my business and began to take notes. During the class period, I heard the guys behind me talking all the time but I was not paying more attention than that. At the end of the course, I put away my things and headed to the local math. I went directly into the classroom, introduced me to the teacher and sit down next to Ginny. The course took place silently. After the course Gin 'and I went to the cafeteria. There, she took a tray full of food and went to Seth. What a surprise, I never would have guessed! Yeah, sometimes I'm sarcastic. So I followed to the table that was occupied by Seth & friends. I noticed that Call was there and without knowing the reason, I smiled. We sat, she next to Seth and I between Call and one which I did not know the name.

-So, Mil's, let me introduce you to Embry-she pointed to the famous Call-Jacob-pointing to me the other guy next to me and Quil - pointing to the guy next to Ginny.

-Hi, 'I said.

During the meal I hardly spoke and frequently I cross the eyes of my neighbor Embry. I love cinnamon as his eyes. When I immersed myself in his eyes, I felt full but when I let go of his eyes, I felt as if a severe lack like I had need to live, his look and nothing else. Almost at the end of the meal, the guys stood up abruptly. Seth gave a chaste kiss to Gin as Jared to Kim 'before he and his friends leave. I looked incredulously at Ginny and Kim to explain to me what had happened but they ignored my confused look on them, and we finished eating in silence. I don't see in my classes in the afternoon, none of the boys. Surprisingly, the absence of Embry gave me a knot in my stomach that I knew would not leave just when I see him. At the end of the school day, I found Gin' next to my locker. Taking my business, I asked her if I deposited at Seth's house or home. She said her home and then putting my bike on the road, I went full speed at Ginny. After greeting, I returned home. On my way to the front door, I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned and looked around but see nothing. I entered the house and headed to my room. My evening was spent quietly and when I went to bed, I could not help thinking of the handsome, Embry Call. Hmm, so sexy ... and his face in my head, I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! <em>


	3. Chap 2:Delicious Imprinting POV Embry

Chapter 2: Delicious imprinting

Embry POV

My alarm clock rings. Pfff, we can not rest easy here. After the patrol that night, I had to sleep about two hours. The ringing does not stop being, I swung my fist on the alarm clock. The cracking sound made me open one eye and I saw my clock completely burst. I closed my eyes and reopen immediately. My mother came to open the curtains and pulled the duvet. "Go Em, it's 7:00! Do not forget that I come home late tonight. See you tonight and do not sleep again! "She said before leaving for the front door.

I heard from the car and then decided to get up while staying in bed was highly tempting. I got up and went to shower. I dressed, I thought of the long day ahead of me and the funny feeling that I was crossing. Having breakfast very heartily, took the road to Jake's house. I got there, we waited for Quil continue our way to school. After 5 minutes, Quil came with a silly smile on his face. We looked at each others and I know we thought the same thing: Quil + silly grin = Claire. Ah imprinting! The best thing that can happen to you from the guys. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Leah-amazing as it is-and Seth are all impregnated. All except me.

I feel slightly apart. What I will give for that happening to me. Anyway I have to take my pain with patience. This happen to me, at least I hope. This funny feeling grew stronger telling me that something important would happen.

Arrived at school, we found the guy and talked. Jared left shortly afterwards to find Ginny, his imprint. We talked a bit in the front yard to get to class. I walked to my locker and take a detour to avoid meeting Syndy: THE popular girl of the school whom already had almost all the guys at La Push between her legs all except me and the guys. Since early this year, this girl started out in the lead with me. In short, I made in detour to avoid it.

I passed by my locker to get my book of Chemistry and arrived early. I entered the lab of chemistry and walked me to the last block on the left (window side) and greeted the teacher in passing. I sat and waited for the guys. Jake, Quil, and Paul seemed to drag their feet and I understood why. In two words, but that terrifies me: work practices. When this thought crossed my mind, I sighed and looked down. I'm not very good at practical work, again, the teacher does not appreciate me for a sub. We talked, the boys and I, patrols, sucking blood, etc ... in a voice inaudible to ordinary humans. 30 seconds before the course begins, Jared appeared and walked toward us.

Seconds later, I felt a strange attraction that pushed me toward the door but I drove this attraction. Then I felt a delicate orange and flower flavor that I couldn't identify. I turned my eyes towards the source of this wonderful fragrance and saw a girl back. She had brown hair to the middle of the back ending in ripple. She was dressed in black and I saw that black married a divine way with her slightly bronzed skin. I wondered if her skin was so gentle that it appeared when she turned and looked at me. I was not at all prepared to deal with this divine apparition she introduced me. What I saw made me think of a goddess: her eyes-a-kind single-supply were blue with a silver outline and I discovered, within these, my soul. I stared at her and even though I have wanted, I could not have turned away from this divine apparition. Under my scrutiny, I heard her pulse increase and I felt my heart take the same pace as hers. I saw her blushing cheeks in a way that I found adorable. But I was cut off in my contemplation by Jake hitting me. Turned away from her, I finally listened to Mr Horrison who apparently spoke some time ago.

-Call! Are you listening? shouted, now, Mr Horrison when he noticed I was looking elsewhere. I focused on my angel. And I heard her heart be still as mine.

-Of course, Mr. May I know what you reproach me Mr? I asked him.

-Mr Call, I would point out that you had not yet begun when the whole class, yes, he replied.

I felt her wonderful and unique look at me. Then I heard the sweetest voice and I knew it belong to my angel.

-Mr Horrison, excuse me but I think I did something I should not, she said.

-Miss Johnsson, but what did you do? he asked when he arrived at her bench.

-I do not know Mr, I followed what the procedure say but apparently I goofed somewhere.

While the teacher returned to the front of the class, I stared back and she turned. And here I thought I was going to fly because she smile to me and gave me a wink. Her smile was amazing. I smiled at her as trying to keep my fooly smile who wanted to appear on my lips. During the rest of the course, Mr Horrison left me alone but not the guys. We were talking in low voices (inaudible to humans) and I confessed my imprinting. Jared told me that my angel was Gin's best friend and her name was Allysson. I did not look away from her once and I did not even notice that the bell had sounded until I saw Allysson pick up her things. When I was going to ask if I could accompany her to her next class, Mr Horrison called her. So I went with a heavy heart not knowing if I would see her again before lunch.

Arriving in history, I would sit in my place The teacher began and after 10 minutes of lesson we heard a knock at the door. The person went after Mrs. Halika have authorized. My angel appeared.

- Hello Miss ...? Said Mrs. Halika a rather reedy voice.

-Johnsson, Mrs.. Allysson Johnsson. I'm the new student, she replied in a voice of more timid.

- Well, Ms. Johnsson you started the year well with what I see, she said.

- Mr Horrison kept me after class, she replied.

- I leave this time but it does not happen again, said Mrs Halika.

-Your place is there, she said, pointing to the bench in front of me and my friends.

History has never really passionate the guys and myself, we did the usual: talk. The difference is that this time I never left eyeing Allysson. At the end of the course, she went to her next class while I just wanted to follow yet I headed for Math lesson. Like the early morning, I could not concentrate enough to take notes.

Finally arrived lunch time. We went to the cafeteria where they took two big trays each. What do you want? We're growing werewolves. We sat at a table when, finally, Ginny arrived, followed by my soul. They settled and Ginny introduced us. I could not stop staring at her again. Sometimes she returned my staring and almost at the end of lunch time, we heard a wolf howl but too far for humans hear. We got up quickly and Jared kissed Ginny and I dying to be able to do the same thing to my imprint. We ran to the forest where we muted after getting undressed. We were assailed by the thought of Sam

- There is a leech! She runs to the cliffs! He said and he gave his orders. Embry, Jared, Quil take the right flank. Jacob, Leah, Seth, take the left flank. Paul with me. It must be caught before the cliffs.

We arrived after a long run, to catch it. It was quickly into pieces and put in a beautiful fire.

- Let's go to Emily, says Sam.

I thought to protest when the image of Allysson broke out in my mind.

- What? I think congratulations are put Embry, told me Sam.

- Now you're in the big leagues, Em!, Jake told me.

We arrived in the woods behind Emily's house, we returned to our human form. I took my time and I saw that school was over so I do not see her until tomorrow. I returned the last one in the house where I was assailed by many imprints that gave me their congratulations. To 18 hours, I returned home after being checked that my angel had come in, where my mother still had not returned. Thank goodness we had dinner at Emily because I can not cook. To 22 hours, I walked in Allysson. I found the path instinctively, my soul knew where her sister was. I heard her breathe calmly and deeply, a sign that she was sleeping. I went home to sleep against my heart and thinking of my imprint that I had finally found. Just this morning, I was desperate to found and tonight I fall asleep having found

So verdict? Sorry for the delay but I want her to be very top so it takes time.


End file.
